Apology Accepted
by That One Condition
Summary: Which is actually a whole new emotion for me...this confusion. Only with Ron... Oneshot. Ron/Hermione.


Apology Accepted

She bit into her toast with even more aggression than usual.

Not only did she miss TWO WHOLE QUESTIONS on her Arithmancy quiz today, Ron was being a giant git again! It seemed like just when things were going good, she did one thing wrong and he lost that famous temper! All she did was get a letter from Viktor, and it's not like she can very well tell him to stop writing to her! She liked hearing from him because they were friends and Ron couldn't do anything about it!

She took a second savage bite from her unfortunate breakfast.

Ron POV

Hermione's mad at me again. I wish I could tell her why I got so upset when she got post from _Vicky_. He's not good enough for her, that's all! But it's not like I can come out and say that...no matter how much it pains me not to. I've been watching her attack her toast for ten minutes now. I didn't mean to upset her so much...

Hermione POV

I finally finished my breakfast and left the Great Hall. Ron followed me out but he's probably too dense to realize that I noticed. How could I not when he refuses to take off that irritating watch??! If he's coming to apologize...well let's just say he'd better be coming to apologize. I wish we could just get along for more than two days in a row. Actually, this fighting all the time is kind of fun...I'm so evil.

Ron POV

I've been following Hermione to say sorry but she doesn't seem to want to keep still for more than three seconds! Maybe if she knew I was behind her she would slow up a little. I'm surprised she can't here my watch though. Damn thing. Anyway, I can't really tell where she's aiming herself because she keeps taking all these weird detours.

Hermione POV

It was kind of fun making him follow me around the castle...but I want to make things right again because I can't stand not being on friendly terms with Ron. Not that those are the only terms I want to be on with him. Sometimes I get the feeling that Ron feels the same way, but then we get into another row before I can analyze it too much. Occasionally I think I see him staring at me in the common room when I'm reading or doing my homework, but when I glance up he's either talking to someone or looking in a whole other direction! So I don't really know. Which is actually a whole new emotion for me...this confusion. Only with Ron... Anyway, I've been sitting here under this tree for the last five minutes now. Is he ever going to come over?

Ron POV

I've been watching Hermione for about five minutes now. Or at least I think that's how long it's been...Fred stole my bloody watch and charmed it to sneeze every seven seconds. Did I mention that? Anyway, I should be over there making up but bloody hell...she just looks so beautiful under that tree there with the sunlight shining on her hair. You can't see this when you're indoors, but her hair has these lovely glints of ginger in it. The sun is bring out those glints and she looks like an angel. I don't know when I started noticing Hermione's beauty but I have a feeling that if there was one thing _Vicky_ was good for, that was it.

Normal POV

"Hermione?" Ron edged towards her as if she was a bomb that could go off at any moment.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione's tone was one of exasperation but she was secretly amused.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for going off on you just because _Vicky_ sent you a letter."

"It's VIKTOR, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Ron's face got kind of contorted and he sort of coughed out "Viktor" from lack of use.

"Thank you!" Hermione simply beamed. Ron sort of chuckled but stopped himself just in time. He didn't want to mess this up. Hermione continued, "I forgive you and I'm sorry you get so uptight about it. Why is that anyway?" Hermione wanted him to confess. He's just so stubborn sometimes...Hermione grinned to herself.

"Well, because..." Ron stopped.

"Because, why" Hermione looked up, the epitome of innocent wonder. Maybe he was finally going to say what he feels!

"He'snotgoodenoughforyouandyoudeservebetter," Ron said in one breath.

"Excuse me?"

Ron cleared his throat. "He's not good enough for you. You deserve better." His face turned the color of his hair.

Hermione turned pink. "Ronald, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Wh-what are fr-friends for?" Ron stuttered in a very dignified way.

Hermione's face fell a little and she turned to go.

"Now wait one second here." Ron regained most of his composer and steeled himself for something.

He grabbed her hands in his and turned her to face him. Their eyes locked, blue on brown.

"I never finished my apology." He looked down at their linked hands and turned a bit more red than he already was, if it's possible that is.

"I thought you did very..." Hermione was cut off by Ron's mouth on hers in the sweetest kiss she'd ever gotten in her life. Ron pulled her arms over his shoulders and clasped his hands at the small of her back. Too soon it seemed to Hermione, Ron pulled his lips away. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry for being a jealous prat all these years. I'm sorry for never telling you you looked like an angel all those times I thought you did. I'm sorry for not realizing I loved you sooner, and I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you sooner."

"Apology accepted," Hermione muttered and at those words, Ron pulled her back into another long overdue kiss.


End file.
